


Explosions and Lights and Motorbikes

by RedCrossX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bikers, Criminal AU, FakeHaus, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Neon Aesthetic, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe house sex, Stripping Moment, There is lube now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: When your fuel is chaos and crime, all it takes is a cool trick on a motorcycle to start a fire.A quiet space, the taste of success and two hot men are all that's needed sometimes.





	

 A bang. A wave of heat and fire exploded from the side of the tall office building as heavy engines roared to life and burst through the concrete. Two motorcycles trimmed in neon light spun down the road at rapid speeds. If you listened close, the shouts and screams of ecstatic criminals popped over roaring engines.

  Next came the sirens, though most people would’ve decided it was already too late. Red and blues painted the walls of the midnight city as police officers chased violently after the cycles. The bikes split up and bolted in different directions as the cops came after them with guns blazing, only for one bike to slide down a small alleyway.

 The bike turned sharply. Rubber screeched across the concrete and the burnt smell hit their nerves like lightning. Their helmets glowed vibrant orange and pink, and the visors obscured their faces as the orange man lifted one hand just in time to give the cops the finger before tearing down the alley. Hands wrapped around the other man’s waist once more, he kicked over a trash can as the fled the claustrophobic space. The bike tore off in a different direction, separate from its party, but livelier than the sun itself as the laughed and shouted over the sound of the screaming bike.

 Downtown faded away behind them. Their group was separated, but it was all part of the plan. Their adrenaline kept them tighter than guitar strings and their song was the noise that could build them up and tear the city apart as the pavement turned to an off-road of dust and dead grass.

 The bike pulled to a halt next to an old, rusty garage long forgotten by the world of new as they pulled into the crumbling relic.

The bike slowed, and the man in orange dropped off the back as it pulled into the garage just to grab the chain holding up the door and pull it down.

 The place was plunged into darkness. The only light came from their glowing bikes and glowing helmets before the bike blinked from the night like a dying star.

 Old lamps came to life as the man in pink hit a switch. The dusty lights were worse for wear, but that old light came with a sense of permanence that dulled the pain of the present and cooled the excitement that burned beneath their skin.

 Their suits’ lights flickered off, back to simple black fabrics as helmets came off and bounced off the hard ground.

 Pink gloves hit the ground as Matt Peake (or just Peake, as he was called) rubbed at the shadows beneath his red-rimmed eyes. He moved towards the brief case he’d dropped by the bike as he undid the clamps while Adam took his own helmet and placed it on a countertop.

 Adam’s matted, sweaty hair stuck to his head as he licked at his dry lips and followed Matt’s ass with his eyes.

 “How does it look?” Adam exhaled as he tried to remember what oxygen tasted like.

 It was all dust and fire and asphalt for the moment as adrenaline started to slow and he could remember how his body worked. That dangerous feeling would possess him like that ghost from _Cyber Chase._ Or at least that’s how he’d describe it to James.

 “All the stuff’s here,” Matt sighed,” Now we just wait for the heat to turn down and we can get the rest of the group back together.”

 Adam chuckled as tension unraveled from his chest and he stretched his body against the workshop counter that sat behind the main garage door. There weren’t too many walls to the place, leaving as much space as possible for whatever vehicle, but a carpet and couches were set up to the side and a couple cots were placed in the back. It was a lesser-used safe house, but it’s distance from the city made it the perfect place to hide their reward.

  Matt’s fingers furled through the money, doing quick calculations on the top of his head as his cut got larger and larger. The whole night was a series of colorful images with no coherent connection, like an undeveloped film reel in his head as he set the case down and took a deep breath while using the bike for balance.

 “That turn you did back there was fucking amazing,” Adam grinned,” God my heart was beating so fast…”

 “Didn’t have much space to work with, so that was really our only option at that point,” Matt mumbled. His thoughts were a thick fog.

 Then a sharp sound of a zipper snapped him to his senses. He noticed his calloused hands marked black from the friction against his gloves, and it took two seconds before he remembered exactly where that sound could be coming from, so he turned around.

 Adam’s laugh was richer than gold, “Didn’t take you for a show-off.”

 Adam tugged tentatively at the zipper of his jump suit, allowing for the high pitched zipper sound to echo in the garage. The one piece jump suit started to fall away as he shook his shoulders, letting his hands fall naturally from his sleeves to reveal his toned muscles covered in a short layer of soft hairs. The zipper went straight down to the crotch.

 Matt coughed, “U-usually I’m not,” he stammered.

 Adam looked up and made eye contact with Peake. The shorter man dropped to the leather seat of his bike as he watched Adam pull his arms from his sleeves so he could keep pulling at the zipper. Adam’s heart beat faster as he watched Matt watching him. Matt’s eyes trailed the zipper with shaky eyes as the zipper reached the end, and the suit fell to be bunched around Adam’s waist. He stepped out of it slowly, but already momentum pushed him towards the sitting Peake. His sweaty form shone under the small lights. He was chaos incarnate in that moment and all sense was abandoned with their pursuers.

 In a moment Adam was at Matt, holding his shoulders, wearing only his briefs as bare feet smacked the concrete.

 “Adam…” Matt whispered hoarsely.

 The man in question grinned mischievously, “Yes?”

 “Is… is this the best place?”

 “After tonight… It could be a fucking dumpster and I’d want this to happen.”

 Adam’s hand pulled at the zipper on Matt’s suit, but their eyes glared at each other like dueling wolves. The zipper key made it to his waist, leaving just enough space for Matt’s arms to be free before his hands clutched at the back of Adam’s head and pulled him in to a heavy kiss.

 Lips locked, Adam growled as he felt his chin rub into Matt’s coarse beard, but as Matt held him there Adam kept tugging at the zipper, pulling Matt backwards as he brought him to a standing position just to get the suit off completely until the composite material was left piled on the concrete floor, but they just kept kissing. Matt bit at Adam’s lips with predatory lust as Adam just searched for any form of stability, even as he felt his knees buckle beneath him as his back hit dying springs of an old cot. Matt was perched over him, both men almost completely naked save their underwear as Matt just stopped to stare at him.

 Adam’s eyes were vibrant stars, brighter than any bullshit neon.

 Adam reached up and pulled Matt into another kiss, but soon his lips travelled from his face towards his neck. He sat up quickly and brought Matt with him as he sucked at the man’s neck, and Peake grit his teeth as he tried to keep his grunts to a minimum.

 As Adam gravitated towards his nipple, Peake pressed Adam’s head into his chest and his own face into Adam’s hair. Immediately he caught the smells of used gunpowder and burnt rubber as it mixed with the smell of _Adam._ That scent that sent Matt wild when his blood was already pumping faster than it should be allowed.

 “Adam… What do you want?” Matt growled.

 Adam was pulled by his hair with a whine, and his lips looked so soft and his eyes stung with tears. He whined incoherently for a moment.

 “Words, baby,” Matt whispered as he pressed another kiss to Adam’s cheek, “use your words."

“Fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

 Adam nodded, “Please.”

There was a pause. Matt leaned backwards under the bed as Adam licked at his pec, his nipple being kissed slowly by a desperate Adam when Matt came back up with a bottle of lube, likely left behind from a previous adventure.

 Then, Adam was slammed back into the bed. He didn’t object as Matt tore straight through the elastic of his own briefs and then Adam’s with animalistic fervor. Adam saw suns burn in Matt’s eyes, and then the world lost its meaning as Matt’s finger pressed into his ass.

 He couldn’t stop his gasp, and he was already hard as it was. Hearing Matt’s growls made it even more difficult to keep his composure as feeling erased memory erased thought.

 Adam yelped while Matt pressed his legs back, and finally he tried to make meaning of his presence, but all he could find was the fire of Matt’s eyes.

 Adam couldn’t take it anymore. Matt was inside him. Matt started thrusting and every movement made Adam want to scream as Matt went at it over and over. He was quiet, but burning like an inferno as Adam lost himself in the moment. He yelped as he finally let go of himself, and Matt exhaled heavily as he came.

Their breathing died down in sync. Adam’s eyes were shut as his body shuddered while Matt pulled out slowly, leaving the pile of Adam flopped on the bed with a heaving chest.

 Matt kissed Adam on the forehead, then on the lips as Adam returned the favor. His lashes fluttered softly as the kissed and Matt grinned into Adam’s kiss before reaching under his arms and pulling Adam to his feet.

 “Shower then sleep. The money’s fine ‘till Bruce calls us, okay?”

 Adam nodded like a drunk frat boy at the end of a party, and Matt could only respond with a tired smile.

 “Alright baby, let’s clean up.”

 Matt led him through the rest of the night. Pulling him into the curtain-less old tile shower and running themselves under the water, using the soap they could find as Matt worked at the shower’s taps. There was enough stuff lying around to get them mostly comfortable, from a couple clean towels to some sets of clothes. A couple of the Bungalow Boyz would come to safe-houses occasionally to restock, especially before and after heavy heists.

 Matt helped Adam into a pair of boxers that were about his size by letting Adam using his shoulders for balance.

 “You okay, buddy?”

“’M good,” Adam yawned, “just sleepy.”

 “Then I guess it’s bedtime.”

 Matt kissed Adam on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to the bed. He dropped Adam gently before heading towards an old wooden dresser someone had dragged in a while ago. He pulled some soft blankets and a pillow from one of the drawers.

 Adam was barely awake as Matt dropped the pillow on the edge of the bed and slipped Adam’s head on top of it. Then, he pulled the blankets over both of them as he got in himself. Adam fell into place as his head found the indent in Matt’s chest and Matt draped a hand over the soft boy.

 “You’re amazing,” Adam mumbled.

 Matt kissed him on the head and settled in.

“Couldn’t do it without you,” Matt grinned as Adam shuffled closer to him.

“You’re so warm…”

“Is that alright?”

 He took the shuffle of Adam’s head as a nod.

“Night Peake. Love you…”

“With a gentle, tired smile, Matt kissed Adam on the head and replied: “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.enigmatic-cyborg.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the feedback. :)


End file.
